


Brothers in Arms

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Brothers in Arms

Sayid presses his hand against Charlie's, palm to palm.

It is a dangerous pact, a union of two people not designed to bring about any friendly goals of unity and world peace but rather to destroy, to create chaos where there isn't any, to rattle the minds of the complacent on this island. It wasn't supposed to be ritual, but now the sun is setting and Sayid is bending his fingers, letting them curl and lace with Charlie's. Charlie watches Sayid's eyes watch his hand, and then watches as those eyes flick upwards, as Sayid bends forward and opens his hand again, licks the outline of their fingers with the tip of his tongue, from tips of thumbs down the join of two webs of skin, ivory and cinnamon, up index fingers and over bitten nails, down and up, down and up. Charlie watches, transfixed, until Sayid completes the path of his tongue, cements the symbolic joining of hands with a look, and then Sayid is on his back, Charlie leaning over him.

His hands are on Sayid's shoulders, and he knows the man could flip him if he wanted to, but he obviously doesn't. Hard ridges align and press through their jeans, and Charlie is angry at himself as he bends and kisses Sayid hard enough to make one – or maybe both – of them bleed. Hard ridges press together, and Charlie feels the crystals of sand pressing into his palms as he puts them down on either side of Sayid's chest, as he grinds down with his pelvis, but neither pain nor arousal are enough to dim the burn of brotherhood, the searing bond of palm to palm.


End file.
